Lilly's Wish
by RozaButler
Summary: 20 year old Bella is a famous actress, when her boyfriend Dimitri of 4 years cheats on her with one of his co stars and her friend she turns to her cousin Jasper bases in the famous rock band Eclipse where she meets Lead singer, Farther and playboy Edwar.
1. Chapter 1

20 year old Bella is a famous actress, when her boyfriend Dimitri of 4 years cheats on her with one of his co stars and her friend she turns to her cousin Jasper bases in the famous rock band Eclipse where she meets Lead singer, Farther and playboy Edward Mason. Who also happens to be 15 years older than her!

**Bella Swan **

23 years old

Brown/Red hair

Exotic brown eyes

She is Hollywood's bad girl but is also a lovely funny kid who the press and media like along with people she has worked with. Style changes between Biker to Glam Goth to indie and country. Likes Rock Indie Jazz and Soul music. Cousin of Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale

**Rosalie Hale**

25 years old

Straight Blond hair

Pale 'ice' blue eyes

Is a famous RnB singer (kinda a mixture between Beyonce, Rihanna, Jlo and such) is a bitch to those she doesn't like and is good at reading people, but to those she likes she has a hart of gold. Biggest dream is to be a wife and mum in a big cozy house with a pet dog! Step sister to Jasper Whitlock

**Jasper Whitlock**

36 years old

Wavy messy blond hair

Dark 'royal' blue eyes

(No picture)

Basset in Eclipse, Rosalie step brother, Bells cousin,married to Alice. Is know for being the sensible level heeded one in the band, meet Alice when her dad signed the band and have been together ever since. He is Lilly's godfather

**Mary-Alice Brandon**

32

Black hair (changes all the time to shoulder length and pixie crop)

Yellow/Hazel eyes

Meet Jasper when she was 15 and he was 19, her dad signed the band so they were always around each other a month later she walks up to him and says "You better ask me out if were going to get married". She is a fashion designer and styles the band as well as being the mother hen and Lilly's godmother.

**Edward Cullen**

35 years old

Messy bronze 'sex hair'

Rich dark emerald eyes

Lead singer and guitarist in famous rock band Eclipse. Best mates with Jasper, known for being a notorious playboy, but like Rosalie to those he loves he is a kind soul. Used to be a massive party animal – Drugs drink sex etc- but when he was given his daughter he stopped, Still drinks and has sex but tries to hide it from his daughter. His daughter is called Lilly.

**Lilly Mason**

5 Years old

Looks just liked Edward except her eyes are Jade instead of emerald. She doesn't no her mother.

Edward and her mother have a one night stand 9 months later Lilly's on his doorstep. Never find out who she is.

**Emmett McCartney **

36 Years old

Baby blue eyes

Curly dark brown hair

He's the drummer in the band, as well as the joker and is the person Rosalie turns to when something drastic happens to her. Lilly's other godfather, and later on becomes Bella's partner in crime!

**A/N: ****You intressted if so review please. Be nice this is my first story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

20 year old Bella is a famous actress, when her boyfriend Dimitri of 4 years cheats on her with one of his co stars and her friend she turns to her cousin Jasper bases in the famous rock band Eclipse where she meets Lead singer, Farther and playboy Edward Mason. Who also happens to be 12 years older than her!

**Bella Swan **

23 years old

Brown/Red hair

Exotic brown eyes

She is Hollywood's bad girl but is also a lovely funny kid who the press and media like along with people she has worked with. Style changes between Biker to Glam Goth to indie and country. Likes Rock Indie Jazz and Soul music. Cousin of Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale

**Rosalie Hale**

25 years old

Straight Blond hair

Pale 'ice' blue eyes

Is a famous RnB singer (kinda a mixture between Beyonce, Rihanna, Jlo and such) is a bitch to those she doesn't like and is good at reading people, but to those she likes she has a hart of gold. Biggest dream is to be a wife and mum in a big cozy house with a pet dog! Step sister to Jasper Whitlock

**Jasper Whitlock**

36 years old

Wavy messy blond hair

Dark 'royal' blue eyes

(No picture)

Basset in Eclipse, Rosalie step brother, Bells cousin,married to Alice. Is know for being the sensible level heeded one in the band, meet Alice when her dad signed the band and have been together ever since. He is Lilly's godfather

**Mary-Alice Brandon**

32

Black hair (changes all the time to shoulder length and pixie crop)

Yellow/Hazel eyes

Meet Jasper when she was 15 and he was 19, her dad signed the band so they were always around each other a month later she walks up to him and says "You better ask me out if were going to get married". She is a fashion designer and styles the band as well as being the mother hen and Lilly's godmother.

**Edward Cullen**

35 years old

Messy bronze 'sex hair'

Rich dark emerald eyes

Lead singer and guitarist in famous rock band Eclipse. Best mates with Jasper, known for being a notorious playboy, but like Rosalie to those he loves he is a kind soul. Used to be a massive party animal – Drugs drink sex etc- but when he was given his daughter he stopped, Still drinks and has sex but tries to hide it from his daughter. His daughter is called Lilly.

**Lilly Mason**

5 Years old

Looks just liked Edward except her eyes are Jade instead of emerald. She doesn't no her mother.

Edward and her mother have a one night stand 9 months later Lilly's on his doorstep. Never find out who she is.

**Emmett McCartney **

36 Years old

Baby blue eyes

Curly dark brown hair

He's the drummer in the band, as well as the joker and is the person Rosalie turns to when something drastic happens to her. Lilly's other godfather, and later on becomes Bella's partner in crime!

"_Hiya guys, Jessica here reporting from LA California. I'm here to tell all of you that one of are favourite celeb couples are no more. Our Hollywood Rebel Bella Swan has split from her boyfriend of 4 years after finding out he had been doing the dirty with one of his co-stars. The horror! The Actress made quite a public display of this when rumour has it she stormed onto set and kneed Dimitri Hunter in the sack! Ouch! That's got to hurt. I say go B. We here at JuicyDish love the actress and think Dimitri has made a big mistake. I mean if it wasn't for B he would still be waiting dishes at a dinner. Anyway coming up, guess who the next celeb is to make a sex tape….."_

"I can't believe this" I muttered to my self. This was the 6 time this morning I had heard something about this. I just wish it would fucking go away.

I sat there for a couple more minutes just mumbling to myself about the stupid break-up. It wasn't that I was hurt over it, it was more to do with the fact I felt so fucking stupid. I had never been in love with Dimitri but after all I had done for him I felt he owed me some respect and appreciation, but nope people aren't like that. The other thing was that we had great sex and he had a big dick, and after not seeing him for 2 weeks I was pretty horny.

Sighing I flipped through my phone until I landed on Victoria. Now I'm not a slut or anything but I enjoy sex. Good sex. And after getting used to having sex there for you, not having it makes you horney. Very horney. Also Victoria was very good at what she did. I mean she got paid to have sex. Let me tell you who Victoria is.

Victoria Norman is a well know porn star, and being a porn star she gets given lots of free….toys. Which she knew how to use. She was also one of the most gorgeous women I know. She was tall for women and had legs that went up to the moon, and unlike most porn start her boobs were real. Very real and very very big.

While I was in a relationship with Dimitri I had never cheated, but he was always up for threesomes or watching us get it on. Also Victoria Norman was one kinky bitch and just like she knew how to use her toys she also knew how to use her tongue and fingers.

If I was gay I would try to get a relationship with her but I'm not I'm bi and Victoria doesn't do relationships just fuck buddies. I press the call button…

_Ring ring ring ring ring_

**(A/N: **_**Victoria **_**Bella**)

_And hello to you my gorgeous Italian _

I laughed at her answer

**If this is how you greet me I might ring you more often you do wonders for my ego**

I could hear Victoria giggling on the other end

_Don't I know it! I'm good for everyone's ego. Anywhooow ill be at yours in about 40 mins. I have some new toy's I would like to try out on you…._she purred at the end making me squirm in my seat

**Hmmm I look forwood to it**I purred back

After ending the cool I looked through my contacts until I landed on jasper, he picked up on the first ring.

**(A/N**_ Jasper _**Bella)**

_Hello_

**Hay jazz, I'm coming to visit…**

**(A/N The relationship between Dimitri is not important it will be brought up but it's not the main focus. The same goes for the one with Victoria it's just a fling thing, there friends first and lovers second.**

**Should I put a lemon in or make a outtake of it?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: First of thank you for the reviews. I only posted yesterday and I already have 4 which is more that I thought I would get so thank you =) also thank you to people who put my story on alert and put it as a favourite you haven't read much yet you wont to read more thank you so much =) I apologise for my spelling I'm dyslexic, I'm not sure how beta's work but if someone is interested please let me know…I need all the help I can get =) **

**Okay a quick thing about Bella, she's not a slut…when it comes to guys she likes relationships but when it comes to women she likes flings and one night stands, it's more of a I have power and control over you thing, so in a way I guess she could be a slut but she's loyal in relationships )**

I was just about to go to sleep when the annoying buzzing sounds of the intercom distracted me.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking we are about to take flight so if you could please fasten your seat belts. Thank you"_

I sighed and tried to attempt sleep again when I felt a tugging at my left I turned around and found my self facing a woman. Quickly scanning her I found she has a toned body but with short legs and fake breast that were popping out her top and almost orange skin.

"Excuse me" came her nasally voice "but are you like Bella Swan?" I nodded hopping the women with the nasally voice and fake boobs would leave me alone "OMG!" She squealed making me mentally gag and who says omg I mean she actually said O M G "I absolutely like love you. I've like seen all of your like movies and just think you're like totally amazing. Can I like have your like autograph and like get a photo like with you? Oh I'm like Lauren bye the way" I swear she tried to purr but it sounded more like a car that wouldn't start

Putting on a false smile and pushing all my icky feelings to this women I turned to her and said "Hay Lauren nice to meet you, do you have a camera and pen?" She nodded egaley pulled at her camera and moved in closer so we could both be in the shot. After checking the photo had worked I said "do you have something I could sign paper…"

"Actually…" again with the fucking car noises "I though you could like sign my boobs, but somewhere like more private like…"her hand was getting dangerously close to the goods. Abort abort abort. I was just about to reply when a soft sultry voice said

"There you are babes I wondered where you had got to. You naughty girl running of like that" I turned round to see Tanya Denail stood in all her glory.

I had meet Tanya when I was 11. We had been a lot of things to each other first kiss, first orgasm first fuck. We had also been each others first relationship…. but then Irina Smith arrived and that was that. We had always stayed friends and she was always ready to tell me if I was being a bitch or my ego had got to big and I needed deflating.

The girl Lauren turned to look at Tanya and rather rudely said "Like excuse me but were like busy here, so like fuck of okay?"

"Listen here tramp but that's my seat your sat in and that's my hot body you touching so more or I will grab you fake extensions and rip them out while dragging you to a door and chucking you out" If there was something Tanya was good at it was intimidating people. Lauren huffed grabbed her bag and stalked of back to her seat.

"I do believe you owe me something for saving you ass" Tanya purred sexily in my ear instantly making my panties get soaked "Really" I purred back while moving my hand up her legs and into her skirt while moving a finger lightly in and out of her dripping wet folds "Yes" she hissed out suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a cubical.

Locking the door she violently shoved me against a wall her hand's coming up to grab my hair at the base of my neck making are lips crash together. Ripping each others clothes of I moaned at the feeling of my juices running down my legs. I felt her moan vibrate from her mouth through to my mouth sending another wave of lust to in between my legs. She's moaning into my mouth causing me to grind our hips together both of us desperately seeking some kind of friction.

My hands lightly grazing down her taking in every one of her curves until they arrive at the lusciously plumb bottom she has and pulling her tight against me. Tanya starts wrapping her long toned legs around my waist, grinding her pussy into my stomach. "Fuuuckk yes" I hissed "I can feel how wet you are. You're fucking drenched"

"All for you, all for you" she said chanting suddenly letting out a high pitch wine as my middle finger starts moving around in her wet folds "more baby please I need more" I plunge another finger in deeper this time then another thrusting in and out and in and out. I can her the slapping noises echoing around the room "More please more I need to feel you urghh yes baby" at this she throws her head back allowing me the perfect opportunity to bite the top of her left breast.

"Oh god Bella." Tanya gasps in my ear as she nibbles on it. I find my self growling at her words my hold on her tightening making her whimper again into my shoulder. In out my fingers start speeding up faster and faster so only are moans are hured. I bight down on her nipples sucking and licking and sucking and licking until I feel her clenching around my fingers. "Bella I need to cume! Urghh please let me come I need to urghh yes baby harder faster"

"Quite down" I growl darkly in her ear coursing her vice grip on me to get tighter "There'll hear us, and then we'll have to stop. Do you won't that Tanya to stop leaving you so needy and desperate to come around my fingers?" I pant into her ear.

"Noo..ooo..oo" She stutters "No I need to come please let me cume"

"Will you be a good girl and stay quiet?" I say knowing her answer

"Yeee..ee..ssss" she wines gasping for air "Please I need to urghh yess baby"

"Then come Tanya, come hard on my fingers" I growl suddenly plunging them even deeper and biting on her nipple at the same time her screams and quickly muffled by my lips.

A couple of minutes later we look at each other and laugh "Fancy meeting you here Tanya"

"I could say the same to you Miss Swan, what are you doing flying to LA, I thought it wasn't you scene?"

"It's not" I replied sighing "But I was missing Jazz and Rose and with everything that's going on I felt now was as good as any time"

"Ahhh yes" she said "I heard about that, you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm okay with him cheating and everything it's just I though we were friends you know…but I cant complain I've just has awesome sex with you and with Victoria yesterday"

"Hmmm, seems I was right Miss Swan you are a naughty little girl" Tanya says giggling. "Anyway it'll be alright. I need to get back to Erick."

I raise my eyebrows up "Oh yes, I forgot you and Eric married, so how is having a marriage of convince?"

"Well it keeps mum of my back and means both me and Eric can have are little secrets just as that secrets.

"_Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying with Virgin enjoy your trip and we hope to see you soon"_

As I got of the plain I put on my sunglasses and moved my hood up so I wouldn't be recognized. Managing to ivoied the Lauren person I stood waiting with my luggage for about 10 minutes until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned round and was met with a pair of bright emerald green eyes; I smiled my first proper smile in the last 2 days and said "Edward…

"Well lookey here little miss fancy pants actress Bella Swan is all grown up…

**(A/N: So Edwards arrived…please review than you =) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hay sorry for late update, are computer crashed and we had to get a new one. Good news though….im pregnant! With are first child **


End file.
